fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lilith Grimoire
|-|Base= |-|Armored= Summary Lilith Grimoire Is a supporting character and former antagonist of Tales of the Red Wings. She and her husband Ashtar are the current rulers of the dimension known as the Abyss, and she is the mother of series protagonist Jay Grimoire. Personal Statistics Name: 'Lilith Grimoire '''Origin: Astiria ' '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''At least 1900 (Was old enough to fight in the Great War for its entire duration) '''Classification: '''Succubus, Archdemon, Demon Queen, Ruler of the Abyss '''MBTI: ENFJ-A Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Gender: Female Date of Birth: Unknown Height: 5'9" Weight: '''It's rude to ask. '''Likes: '''Romance, all the fun stuff about being a Succubus, Fancy attire, Masquerades '''Dislikes: '''Rudeness, Simple lifestyles '''Affiliation: The Abyss, House Grimoire Music: 'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KWizFF5fn-I Powers and Stats 'Tier: High 6-A, Low 1-C with the Stone of Vale Powers and Abilities: |-|By herself=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, and 6), Enhanced Senses (Can smell one's blood type), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Chaos Manipulation (Type 2. Demons, as the chosen faction of vale, passively spread chaos to their surroundings unless they actively rein it in), Madness Manipulation (The presence of demons causes enhanced aggression and unreasonable behavior), Regeneration (High-Mid, Low-Godly over time. Demons can reform themselves in seconds, unless their essence is destroyed in which case it will be far more difficult to reform), Abstract Existence (Type 1), Non-Corporeal for their true form (Demon bodies are merely shells for their true forms, which are considered to be abstract in nature in the same vein as spirits and ghosts), Possession, Corruption (Demon cores can possess human vessels and turn them into demons over time), Deconstruction, Absorption (Demons can drain mana through biting or breaking down objects), Fusionism (Demons can mix their demon essence with another to fuse), Shapeshifting (All demons can transform by changing their essence's shape), Magic, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic can harm non-physical entities such as ghosts and elementals), Reality Warping and Information Manipulation (In essence, the art of magic allows the user to enforce their will onto reality, altering the world and its information), Forcefield Creation and Power Nullification (Mages can nullify each other's spells through Saving Throws, preventing abilities that would instantly kill a non-magic user), Reactive Evolution and Reactive Power Level via Second Wind (Second Winds, activated during near-death states or a traumatizing experience, heals the mage of wounds and can unlock new power and abilities), Soul Manipulation (Through Aura), Aura (Lilith is noted to have an incredibly overwhelming aura), Fear Manipulation (With her Aura), Statistics Amplification (Aura can be used to enhance one's strength and durability), Paralysis Inducement (By overpowering somebody with Aura, one can inflict paralysis), Air Manipulation (Releasing one's aura tends to cause bursts of air), limited Death Manipulation (Powerful aura can kill the weak-willed), Weapon Mastery (of the Axe, Sword, Staff, and Scythe varieties), Flight, Regeneration Negation (Up to High-Mid; her weapons destroy cells, allowing her to kill demons and bypass their regeneration. Mid-Godly against deities), Immortality Negation (Types 1, 3, 5, 8, and 9), Poison Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (With her Scythe), Blood Manipulation (Can drain blood with a bite, and control the blood she drains), Absorption (Can drain mana with a bite, enough to warp the affected target with black mana), Elemental Manipulation (Of the Fire, Ice, Lightning and Wind variety), Crystal Manipulation (Capable of controlling both normal gemstones and magicite), Petrification (Can turn her victims into crystal), Darkness Manipulation (Can infuse her normal magic with the Dark element), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation (Considered Crystal Rosewater's knowledge of the psychic arts "childish", and was easily able to mind-control her and force her to surrender), Curse Manipulation (One of the most proficient curse users to have ever lived), Void Manipulation, Matter Manipulation and limited Durability Negation via Ethereal Blades (Attacks made with these blades cause the opponent to break down on a molecular level), Attack Reflection via Ethereal Guard, Homing Attack via Ethereal Fusillade |-|Resistances=Resistance to Conventional Weaponry, Magic, Extreme Temperatures, Curse Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation (Demons have a natural affinity for Curse and Shadow elemental magic, making it more difficult to harm them with it), Chaos Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Possession, Corruption (Demons resist the passive effects of other demons), Void Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Absolute Zero, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Power Nullification, Transmutation (Spent long periods of time in the void unaffected), Soul Manipulation, Aura, Paralysis Inducement, Air Manipulation, and Death Manipulation (Strong aura users can resist the effects of enemy Aura) |-|With the Stone of Vale=Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2, the Stone of Vale channels her power), Immortality (Types 8 and 9, reliant on demons) Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Abstract Existence (Type 2, representative of all demons), Vastly increased Chaos Manipulation (Vale is the goddess of all chaos, and the stone allows Lilith to channel her power), Biological Manipulation, Body Control, Energy Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (The Power of Dominance, granted by the Stone of Vale, gives Lilith the power to control the Bodies, Magic, Minds, Souls, and Laws of all demons), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Weather Manipulation (The stone's power sustains the Abyss, an infinite maelstrom), Corruption (Types 2 and 3; Through thought or touch, Lilith can corrupt others into demons, even beings such as Angels), Resistance Negation (Lilith is capable of bypassing the natural immunity that Angels have to demonic influence, Extrasensory Perception (The stone allows Lilith to know the location and information about every demon), Power Mimicry (The stone gives Lilith the abilities of all demons and chaos-aligned beings, including magic crests), Power Bestowal (Granted her children their magic crests), Resistance to Holy Manipulation and Power Nullification Attack Potency: Multi-Continent Level (Stands as one of the most powerful demons in the Abyss. Weaker Demon Lords can destroy entire layers of the Abyss, which are their own continents, and Lilith considers their power to be insignificant to her. Was stated to have enough power to end all life on Algo by wiping its surface), Low Complex Multiverse Level 'with the Stone of Vale (The stone, like all deicite, allows Lilith access to a fraction of Vale's power. Using this, she can manipulate the mental and magical plane, and use Vale's divinity) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Superior to her children, who can perceive light as frozen) [[Durability|'Durability]]: Multi-Continent Level (Has battled many other Demon Lords in order to secure her spot on the Throne of the Abyss) Lifting Strength: 'Unknown 'Stamina: 'Unknown 'Intelligence: 'Gifted (Has a higher recorded IQ than any known human, and is an incredibly-skilled manipulator, combatant, and ruler) [[Range|'Range]]:' At least Hundreds of Meters '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable '''Standard Equipment: ' * '''Scythe: '''Lilith's scythe, which has been enchanted with Ark Properties. A single nick from the blade causes poison to course through the affected's body, drastically increasing their physical and emotional sensations, making them much less focused in a fight as even the slightest touch can overwhelm her senses. It has a '''D Rank in Divinity, a D''' Rank in Range, and a '''B rank in Power. * Other Weaponry: '''Lilith has been shown to use multiple other weapons during her time as a lower-ranked Demon Lord, and she could likely recreate them if she so wished. These weapons include a rapier, a lance, an axe, and a staff. * '''Armor: '''Jet-black armor made from an alloy of Mythril and Demonite that Lilith can manifest onto herself whenever she wants. It has incredible resistance against magic even beyond what her normal abilities allow. * '''The Stone of Vale: '''As one of the thirteen Demon Lords, Lilith has access to The Stone of Vale, an Ark deep within the Maelstrom that contains the Abyss. It grants her access to the Power of Dominance, which is explained further below. '''Key: Base | With the Stone of Vale Notable Attacks and Techniques Succubus Physiology: '''Lilith is a succubus, a type of demon that resides within the chaotic realm known as the Abyss.Though they are often seen as lower-ranked demons along with their male cousin the Incubus, their abilities are still seen as significantly dangerous, as is their natural affinity for magic. * '''Demon Essence Manipulation: '''Lilith's body is made up of demon essence, a black, liquid substance that's essentially liquefied curse magic which she can control at will. This allows her to transform her appearance, turning into living beings and even inanimate objects. Demon Essence also breaks down the matter it engulfs, allowing Lilith to absorb it. * '''Enhanced Senses: '''Not unlike the witches of the overworld, Lilith can see the flow of mana in the air. She can also smell one's blood type. * '''Regeneration: '''Thanks to being composed of demon essence, Lilith lacks proper organs and can reform her entire body unless the essence itself is completely destroyed. * '''Fusionism: '''Demons can fuse with other demons by merging their essence together, giving them both control over a singular body with multiple abilities. * '''Curse Affinity: '''Lilith has a natural affinity for curse magic. Though this gives her a weakness to holy attacks, it lets her resist curses and demonic attacks. * '''Seduction: '''Being a succubus, Lilith is a master in the art of Seduction. Not only is she naturally beautiful to the point of being magic in and of itself, but she can also easily place others into a lust-induced trance. It's incredibly difficult to break out of, and will lead the affected to following her every move. * '''Blood Draining: With a bite, Lilith can drain blood from her entranced (or alive and struggling) foes, absorbing their life to increase her physical strength, heal her wounds faster than normal, or provide her with a boost of energy. * Mana Draining: '''With a bite, Lilith can drain mana from her entranced foes, and she can combine this with Blood Draining. This restores her (albeit already limitless) supply of Mana, while stealing from the enemies' own reserves. This runs the risk of leaving the opponent filled with Black Mana, initiating their transformation into a husk. '''Power of Dominance: '''Lilith is the Queen of the Abyss, a realm made up of Various realms within a maelstrom of chaos, sustained by a massive piece of deicite at its bottom known as The Stone of Vale. As she holds this deicite's power, This means that she holds dominance over the minds, souls and bodies of every demon to ever exist. This allows her to call on the abilities of any demon, and gives her immunity to traditional demonic and vampiric weaknesses. Her power does not weaken in sunlight, silver has no special effect on her, and Angelic magic is just the same as any other. * '''Demon Bodies: '''Lilith can control the bodies of demons. This allows her to force any would-be attackers to their knees, and gives her the ability to forcibly stop them from being able to cast magic. Even the strongest demons are said to be susceptible to this power, as the only times they have resisted it are when they were augmented by ark armor, such as Satan and Ashtar. She can also augment and shift a demon's bodily composition to her liking, creating chimeras of various demon species and even fusing two demons together. * '''Demon Minds: Lilith can control the minds of demons. This serves as a natural augment to her psychic abilities, and is powerful enough to force nearly any demon into willing servitude. She can completely rewrite a demon's memories, personality, likes, and dislikes with a wave of her hand, and has the intellectual capacity to avoid creating holes in said memories. * Demon Souls: '''Lilith can control the souls of demons. Through this, she holds complete dominance over the stream of souls and spirit energy that The Stone of Vale constantly filters, and can call upon these at will. She can even weaponize souls like Shang Tsung, turning them into a weapon and allowing her to steal the magic and abilities of any demon she should wish to control. * '''Corruption: '''Through touch or thought, she can turn mortals and angels into demons. She can also do this partially, such as when she gave Ryn his demonic arm, giving him power in exchange for favors. * '''Power Bestowal: '''The Stone of Vale can grant powers and magic crests to those unfortunate enough to lack them. This is why Lilith's children have magic crests based on taking powers or certain aspects of objects, while Lilith's crest is completely different in nature. '''Second Wind: '''When a Mage is reduced to near-death, or put into an incredibly stressful or emotional situation, their soul can undergo a shift known as a Second Wind. Second Winds typically grant the user new abilities, unlocking latent power and increasing the total amount of magic and aura that they possess. Contrary to the name, a mage can undergo multiple Second Winds during their lifetime. '''Saving Throw: '''In a battle of magic, many mages possess abilities that could instantly end the life of hundreds of people through heinous methods like sucking them into a dimensional rift, attacking their soul, or destroying them with solar heat. Against such powerful spells, Saving Throws prevent battles from being over in seconds. This natural defense mechanism of magic, accentuated by willpower, protects against enemy magic, saving the body from harm that natural durability simply can't defend against. '''Aura: '''The manifestation of one's soul, forming as a shroud across the user's body. Those with control over their auras can emit them, paralyzing those with a weaker soul than themselves. In extreme cases, Auras can generate powerful winds, cause physical damage, and even inflict instant death. Aura can be weaponized by a skilled enough user, and Lilith's ability in it may just be superior to her son's. '''Magic: '''Lilith, understandably enough, is among the most powerful magic users to have ever lived. As the Demon Queen, she has mastery over essentially every type of magic that isn't bloodline specific. And even then, she has bloodline-unique powers over every demon family to ever have lived. Of course, despite knowing nearly all magic types, she most certainly has her favorites. * '''Ethereal Blades: '''Lilith's main combat choice whenever she fights seriously, and the fusion of Void and Curse mana. These crackling blades of condensed mana can be summoned from her hands, controlled like projectiles and used as melee weapons, functioning similarly to a high-powered stun baton. Exposure to ethereal blades tends to cause a rapid breakdown on a molecular level. The size and shape of these blades can be controlled at will. ** '''Ethereal Bladestorm: '''Lilith summons an array of hundreds of ethereal blades that she sends forward to rain down on opposing armies like arrows. ** '''Ethereal Cyclone: '''Lilith flies forward quickly, spinning with two outstretched blades like a buzzsaw to rapidly strike opponents. ** '''Ethereal Cannon: '''Lilith forms a ring of ethereal blades, whose energy slowly forms into an orb of mana. When fired, this orb maximizes the matter breakdown properties of the blades. ** '''Ethereal Fusillade: '''Lilith summons an array of ethereal blades, sending them forward to home in on their target like missiles. ** '''Ethereal Lasso: '''Lilith forms a chain of ethereal blades into a makeshift whip that, when wrapped around opponents, causes intense pain and gradual breakdown. ** '''Ethereal Burst: '''Lilith impales her opponent with several ethereal blades. With a finger snap or mental flex, said blades explode, disintegrating the opponent nearly instantly. ** '''Ethereal Guard: '''Lilith stretches her blades into long poles, causing them to spin around her in a ring. This reflects most projectiles and prevents opponents from getting in melee range unless they attack her from above or below. * '''Elemental Magic: '''One of the more basic applications of magic, primarily used by elementals and mortals. Lilith enjoys the usage of several of these elemental spells, typically infusing them with curse mana to add an extra punch to their effects and allow them to bypass standard resistances to the normal elements. ** '''Hellfire: '''Fire-elemental magic that has been enhanced with Curse magic. She can create pillars of flame, launch fireballs, coat the ground in flames, create portals through the fire, solidify the fire into objects to use as weapons, and more. ** '''Black Ice: Ice-elemental magic that has been enhanced with Curse magic. She can create ice walls, ice missiles, massive ice constructs, and more, as well as coating enemies in ice, freezing the ground solid, and freezing the blood in enemies' veins. ** Dark Lightning: '''Lightning-elemental magic that has been enhanced with Curse magic. Lilith typically uses it to cast arcs of lightning, not unlike that of sith lightning. It rapidly breaks down the body and causes burns and electrocution, as well as corruptive properties if she should so desire. ** '''Demon Wind: '''Wind-elemental magic that has been enhanced with Curse magic. She can create gusts of wind, summon tornadoes, toss enemies around like ragdolls, or form blades of dark wind that cut foes into ribbons. ** '''Curse Crystals: '''Earth-Elemental magic that has been enhanced with Curse magic. Lilith uses it to create and fire off purple and black gemstones, create ornate constructs, and on rare occasions even petrify her enemies by turning them into crystals. Others '''Notable Victories: Flare (2099: Zenith) Flare's Profile (Note: Speed was Equalized and Flare was in her Low 2-C key) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Vampires Category:Demons Category:Darkness Users Category:Soul Users Category:Psychics Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Biological Manipulation Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Regeneration Users Category:Crystal Users Category:Blood Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Fire Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 6